


Destined

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Luna’s father sends his daughter away to escape a forced marriage to a Death Eater. She winds up on Asgard, betrothed to the God of Mischief.





	1. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's (MMF) Bingo 2018: Square G5.
> 
> Huge thank you to my alpha, jenniseiblack! I was working right down to the wire on the first 3 chapters, and I didn’t have enough time to get them beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own!  
> *This multi-chapter fic will continue after bingo has ended!*
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

It was just after twilight and Xenophilius Lovegood was standing just within a grove of trees at the edge of The Forest of Dean, hidden from view. He had taken a very roundabout way of getting there, Apparating and Disapparating into and out of various locations along the way, in order to ensure he had not been followed. When he was sure he was completely alone, he relaxed slightly. He had come here tonight to meet a man who supposedly could help him keep his Luna from an awful fate. The world in which they lived was not safe ever since Voldemort had infiltrated and overthrown the Ministry, taking power in the wizarding world for the second time.

It was much worse this time than the first though. This time, he had created a new law, a terrible law that required all Pureblood witches and wizards over the age of 22 to submit to arranged marriages. These marriages were to Voldemort’s followers, and were meant to keep the wizarding community “pure,” and free of Muggleborns. These were dark times indeed, when Muggleborns were enslaved like house-elves, Halfbloods were treated as second-class citizens, and Purebloods who did not openly follow the Dark Lord, still had to submit to his terrifying reign, otherwise they faced enslavement, torture, and death.

With a great deal of sheer luck, Xenophilius had successfully kept Luna safe and unwed for several years, but he had run out of options, and now he was running out of time. He checked his watch, he still had a few minutes until his mysterious contact was due to arrive. He’d never met this man, Karl Mordo, but apparently he had a solution for keeping Luna safe from the horrible fate that surely awaited her here. She’d be married off to a dark wizard, and would be expected to do nothing but serve him as a submissive wife and produce pureblood heirs, only to be discarded once her usefulness had run its course. Many unfortunate witches also suffered terrible abuse at the hands of their husbands, this was widely known. His Luna was too kind, too gentle, and too intelligent to be resigned to such a life; she deserved more and he wanted more for her.

At this point, Xenophilius would send Luna anywhere that she would have a chance at a better life. He wondered where she might go. He had heard whisperings that others had escaped to the Americas, but the underground movement was such that nothing could be confirmed, no one involved wanted their children found once they had been sent away. The cost was high, that he knew. Unbreakable Vows and Secret Keepers were utilized, but these methods did not always provide the failsafe they were meant to, and some families had suffered and even died, to keep their children safe. He would do no less for his Luna. He knew it was likely that he would never be able to see her again, but he was willing to accept that sacrifice. He would do whatever it took to get her out. Even if it cost him everything, he would ensure her safety.

At that moment, the air began to crackle and hum, and a circle of glowing, golden sparks began to form. Xenophilius backed away into the shadows and drew his wand, ready to defend himself should he need to. A man stepped through the void beyond the glowing circle of sparks, but he held no wand. Xenophilius stood still where he was, waiting to see if this was the man he was supposed to be meeting. The dark-skinned man, dressed in deep green robes, carried what appeared to be a sword strapped to his back. He closed the circle behind him by gesturing with his hands, and turned to address him.

“I presume you are Mr. X. Lovegood?”

“Yes, I am Xenophilius Lovegood.”

Xenophilius put his wand away and stepped forward, and the man extended his hand toward him in a handshake.

“I am Karl Mordo. Now, we have a very short window of time. The Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme, has heard your plight, that you wish to get your daughter safely away from the dark powers that have overtaken your community. She wishes to assist you in doing so, but you do understand that we can only arrange safe passage for her alone, yes?”

“I do understand,” said Xenophilius, “and I need to get her out as soon as possible.”

It was a difficult thing, as Luna was all he had left, but the Death Eaters had taken her from him once, and he would not allow them to do so again. No, he would send Luna wherever she would be safe. 

“Are you opposed to sending your daughter to another world, Mr. Lovegood?”

“Another world? I’m not quite sure what you mean by that.”

“I mean that we can probably find a safe place for your Luna, but it may require her leaving Earth altogether.”

Xenophilius was taken aback. He had assumed that this man would be taking Luna somewhere across the globe, but he was caught completely off-guard by the suggestion that she would be bound for another world entirely. He gave it some thought. He really didn’t have much choice, he needed to send Luna far from here, where Voldemort could not reach her.

“If she will be going to a place where she will be safe from the Dark Lord, then I suppose that I am not opposed to it. I do not have much choice, this is my last hope,” Xenophilius finally replied.

As far as he knew, Voldemort could not travel beyond this world; and there were very few people who knew with certainty that other worlds truly even existed.

“Well, then I may indeed be able to help you,” said Mordo. “Return to this same spot in three days, same time, and bring Luna with you, prepared to travel. In the meantime, the Ancient One will make contact with the other realms, to attempt to secure a place for her. Some form of payment may be necessary, depending upon the realm, so be prepared for that.”

Xenophilius nodded in understanding and thanked the man profusely, before watching him reopen the circle with a golden shower of sparks, and disappear into it, closing it behind him. Curious, that he did not need a wand to perform this kind of magic. He himself turned on the spot and Disapparated, heading for home to make all of the necessary preparations.

~~~~~~

“Father, I understand why I must go, but why can’t you come with me? Why can’t we leave here together?”

Luna stared earnestly into her father’s eyes. She had known for some time that her father had been trying to find a way to keep her from the Death Eaters, but she hadn’t realized that he was planning to send her away altogether. What she didn’t understand, was why he could not come with her. They were all each other had. Luna’s mother had died when she was just a child, and they had no remaining family.

He pulled Luna into his arms. “My love, I cannot come with you because it would be too easy for them to find us together. No, as difficult as it may seem, you are safer without me.”

The words were hard for Xenophilius to say but he had long since resigned himself to this course of action. He wished they could escape this place together, but that was not how this worked. In order for her to be completely safe, he would have to remain behind, and accept whatever consequences he would face for her disappearance. Because that is exactly what it would be, a disappearance. He already had a plan in place to keep her whereabouts a secret, despite whatever punishment he might have to endure once they realized she was gone. It would not matter to the Dark Lord if Luna had run away or if she had been sent away, Xenophilius would be punished nonetheless. He held Luna out at arm’s length and gave her a brave smile.

“Go and start packing your things love. Best to travel light, I don’t know how you will be getting to your destination or where you will be headed. Take only the most precious things that you want to keep with you.”

She gave him a small smile full of sadness and simply nodded. She turned and made her way to the spiral staircase in the middle of the house. Once she had ascended the stairs and was upstairs busying herself, Xenophilius collapsed into his armchair, his head in his hands. He hoped with all that he had left, that this would work.

~~~~~~

Luna and Xenophilius arrived at the Forest of Dean in the twilight hour, just as Xenophilius had done alone 3 days prior. Both father and daughter were nervous with the uncertainty of Luna’s destination but their resolve did not waver. Both understood that sadly, this was the only way. They still held hands from Apparating together, and did not let go. Luna knew this very well might be the last time she would ever see her father again, and while she had reconciled the sacrifice he was making for her, her heart was still breaking knowing that he could not escape with her. Xenophilius had reassured her that he had certain failsafes in place that would ensure that her location remained unknown.

She turned her face towards his, her soft blue eyes searching his. She knew it was futile, but she asked anyway.

“Father, are you sure you cannot come with me? I just don’t feel right leaving you here.”

“Yes my love,” he replied sadly, “you must go alone and I must remain here.”

He squeezed her hand in his before releasing it, and gave her a wistful smile.

“I have something for you. I had hoped to give it to you in its original form, a ring, to use for your future engagement. Seeing as you would have no joyous marriage here, I had kept it, and some time ago, I had it repurposed. The stone has been in our family for generations. Now you will carry it with you into your new life, and you will always have a piece of your mother and me, that you can hold close to your heart.”

Xenophilius reached into the pocket of his traveling robes and pulled out a small velvet pouch, placing it in Luna’s open palm. She opened the little bag gingerly and withdrew from it, a delicate silver locket, an oval with a brilliant dark blue sapphire set into the middle of its front. Tears filled Luna’s eyes as she opened it to find some of their most treasured memories, in miniature form. On one side was a photograph of a young Luna with both of her parents, smiling and waving up at her. On the other side was a photograph of Xenophilius and Luna that had been taken years ago at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. The tears that had welled up in her eyes now spilled down her cheeks.

“Oh father, it’s absolutely beautiful!”

She clutched it tightly in her hand as she threw her arms around her beloved father. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rested her head against his chest, savoring the moment and trying hard to imprint it in her mind.

“I shall never want to take it off,” she said softly.

Xenophilius hugged Luna tightly, fighting back his own tears. He knew in his heart that this was the last time he would see her. He was no fool. The consequences would be severe when Lord Voldemort discovered that Luna was gone. Her pure blood was too precious to his misguided crusade of perfecting the magical world. Xenophilius breathed in the scent of her hair, tucked beneath his chin. Lavender, with a hint of vanilla. He would do his best to remember that scent forever.

As they stood there holding each other tightly, the air began to change as before, and looking over Luna’s head, Xenophilius saw the familiar shower of golden sparks begin to form.

“That’ll be Mordo,” he said heavily.

He released Luna and she moved to stand beside him. Indeed, Strange stepped through the golden circle that took shape before them, and quickly sealed it behind him.

“Good evening. You must be Luna. I am Karl Mordo.” He extended his hand to Luna in greeting.

“I am pleased to meet you, we are so grateful for your help.” Luna gave him a small nod as she shook his hand.

“I trust you have news, that you have found a place for Luna?”

Xenophilius was eager to know if Mordo had indeed been able to arrange a way out for her.

“Yes, I have, but it is something we must first discuss. It comes at a price, which I had warned you to be prepared for.”

Xenophilius leaned in close. “Yes of course, I remember. What is it? What must I do?”

“The Ancient One made contact with a king in another realm known to us, who is seeking a companion for his son. Luna’s hand in marriage, that is the price to secure her a place in this realm. I realize that a less-than-pleasant marriage is what you are running from here, but if I may, this particular arrangement would guarantee her safety. As a member of a royal family, she would have protections that she would be afforded elsewhere. This realm is inhabited by a humanoid race, friendly to our own, so Luna will likely feel very much at home among them.”

Xenophilius and Luna both stood there, a bit stunned. Neither had expected such a proposition.

“Take a moment, discuss it amongst yourselves,” said Mordo, seeing their surprised expressions, “and when you have made your decision, I will call upon Luna’s escort, if that is what you choose. If it helps your decision, the Ancient One can see into the future, and she would not facilitate such an arrangement, if it posed a threat to Luna or to our world. Perhaps that will help ease your minds.” He turned to walk away to give father and daughter some privacy to talk.

“And where is it that she will be going? What is this realm?” Xenophilius was mostly sure that he would send Luna regardless, as this sounded like it might be her best hope, but still he was curious to know.

Mordo turned to face them again.

“Asgard,” he said. “The realm is called Asgard.”


	2. A Different Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my alpha, jenniseiblack! I was working right down to the wire on the first 3 chapters, and I didn’t have enough time to get them beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

While on Earth, one father was preparing to send his only daughter away to escape a dark fate, on Asgard, another father was preparing to tell his son of the fate that had been decided for him following his poor judgement and destructive actions. This father was Odin, and at the urging of Frigga, he had decided to give his younger son Loki a different sentence than life in the dungeons. 

Sitting upon his throne, King Odin rubbed his temple. He was about to do something that he was not entirely sure of, but Frigga had implored him. Heimdall and Thor had first told Frigga of the urgent appeal from Midgard, and by the time that it reached Odin’s ears, she had made up her mind that they would help. There was no deterring her once she had decided upon something. Not only was Frigga’s judgment usually right, but Odin also had a hard time saying no to his queen. 

It also pained him to punish his son; despite what Loki had done and the way he had behaved, he was still his son. Perhaps things would have turned out differently, had he told Loki of his true parentage sooner, but that could not be undone. Now, he could only work to repair the damages that had been done to the realms in the wake of his son’s actions. This idea had come to him while Frigga was explaining the girl’s plight, and although he was not sure whether this was truly the best course, he trusted Frigga. She supported his solution and assured him that this would work, as she believed their adoptive son was not beyond saving. Yes, Loki liked to pretend he did not care, but every so often, a flicker of emotion could be seen that betrayed his cool facade. 

Truthfully, Odin did not care much for the Midgardians, but it was necessary to maintain good relations with them to ensure peace amongst the realms. He would harbor this witch, but on his terms. He also felt that Loki needed to make amends for what he had done. What better way to do that, than for him to be the one responsible for this Midgardian and her wellbeing. Perhaps he could learn to appreciate the race that he had so easily dismissed as being beneath him. 

The tell-tale clinking of chains announced Loki’s arrival in the large hall, flanked by several guards, and Odin reached out to take hold of Gungnir. Frigga joined him at his side and Thor stood at the base of the steps before him. As they drew closer, King Odin grasped Gungnir and pounded it once against the stone floor. They stopped just short of where Thor stood.

“You summoned me?,” said Loki with annoyance, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, I brought you here to discuss your fate.”

Slight confusion replaced the smirk on Loki’s face.

“I was under the impression that my fate had already been determined, that I was to spend the rest of my life in the dungeons below.”

“That was to be the arrangement, yes, but by a stroke of sheer luck for you, another solution has presented itself,” said Odin. He exchanged a look with Frigga, and continued on.

“Heimdall received an urgent appeal from Midgard, and though it is not usually our custom, we have decided to help. A desperate father seeking asylum for his only daughter, a witch with exceptional magic.” Odin paused.

“And what, pretell, does that have to do with me?”

“Ah yes, well that is where we feel you will be most useful. It seems that you are in need of a stark reminder that you are not the center of the universe and that you cannot go through life caring only for yourself, with no regard for others. In an effort to help repair the relations with Midgard, this young witch is to be yours to care for and protect. She will be traveling to our realm to be your bride.”

All the color drained from Loki’s already pale face, and he stood speechless for a moment, stunned at what he had just heard. He quickly gathered his thoughts and frowned as he finally spoke.

“Is this some sort of cruel joke? You are forcing me into a marriage to a Midgardian, a witch; and you expect me to just go along with this? Have I no choice? Because suddenly the dungeons seem strangely appealing.”

Odin rapped Gungnir against the stone floor.

“As your king, I command it! Despite being my son, you are a prisoner for your crimes, and as such, you forfeit your right to choose. Be grateful you are still standing here, had I not intervened, your punishment might have been death!”

“I am not your son, or have you forgotten in your old age?,” Loki said darkly. He had balled his bound hands into fists.

“You are my son. You were cast out as an infant, to freeze to death alone. Had I not saved you, you would not be here to hate me. Or have you forgotten?,” Odin retorted.

Loki scoffed and set his jaw, dropping his eyes to the floor. When he looked up, he appealed to Frigga.

“Mother, surely you can do something...”

“On the contrary, it was I who convinced your father that this arrangement would be beneficial. It would do you good to have a companion, to have a responsibility that might occupy your time. Perhaps you would not feel so alone, and you might even learn some new things about yourself. If you give it a chance, I think you will find that this life will suit you far better than one in the dungeons.” 

“Doubtful,’ he said coolly. “And if I refuse?” Loki turned his gaze to Odin, drawing himself up with pointed defiance.

“As I have said, you no longer have the luxury of choosing. You will accept your fate and be grateful that your mother spoke on your behalf, as she is the reason you are still here.”

Defeated, but still trying to find a way out of his predicament, Loki gestured to Thor, while still addressing Odin.

“And what about Thor, why can’t he be the one to take on this seemingly important burden? He seems to love the Midgardians well enough.” 

He said this last part with a tinge of disgust. It was beyond him why his brother cared for his precious Midgardians as much as he did. 

Thor, who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Calmly, but annoyed, he said, “Take care how you speak Loki. I am not the one who brought the Chitauri to Earth and nearly started a war. You have brought judgement upon yourself for your actions, no one did that for you. Besides, I do not think Jane would be pleased to find that I had taken a wife in her absence.”

Continuing on, his demeanor softened a little and he laughed a little and said, “But I am most interested to see how you handle this, brother.”

“You just have to gloat, don’t you?,” Loki spat, glaring at his brother.

“Enough!” Odin thundered at them from his throne. He grew weary of their never-ending quarreling. He gripped Gungnir tightly and stood, drawing himself up to his full height.

“Loki, you will return to the dungeons until the girl arrives here, and Thor, you will be the one to go and fetch her from Midgard. Frigga, I will leave it to you to choose which rooms will be hers and have them prepared for her arrival.”

“And how long is it that I am to wait in my cell?,” Loki inquired.

“You will remain there until Thor returns from Midgard,” replied Odin, knowing full well he was not providing the exact time frame that Loki was requesting. 

He gestured to the guards, “Take him back to the dungeons.”

“This is absolutely mad,” Loki frowned and muttered under his breath as he left the hall. Normally madness did not bother him, in fact he rather thrived off of it, but this was different. This was a bold move, even for Odin. Perhaps his mother would visit him later and he could discuss it further with her, he much preferred her company anyways.

Loki did not have to wait long before Frigga came to see him, appearing using her astral form.

“Are you aware of exactly how mad this is? Whatever possessed you to even suggest it? Don’t get me wrong, I will certainly be glad to leave this cell; I had fully expected to remain here for the rest of my life, but how am I supposed to marry some woman I have never even met? A witch!” 

Loki paced and fumed at Frigga as she stood before him with an amused smile on her face. 

“Loki, I merely suggested to your father that you should have a companion, and I think it might make all the difference for you. The Midgardian in need of assistance came at an opportune time. I had already decided that we would help her before I discussed her arrival with Odin. He felt that this arrangement, a more binding one, would not only appeal more to the Midgardians, as a show of good faith, but would also serve to keep you in check. To remind you that while you may no longer reside in the dungeons, your misdeeds have not been forgotten and as such, your ability to choose your fate has been forfeited.”

Loki simply scowled at her, thoroughly disgusted with the entire thing. 

“And what is she in need of assistance for? Odin mentioned that she seeks asylum from her situation on Midgard. I cannot imagine what could be worthy of such an escape from such a boring place as Midgard.”

Frigga sighed. “Persecution. I’m told that a very powerful dark wizard has taken control of her community. In an effort to keep her safe, her father sought to find a new place for her, far from his reach.”

Frigga paused a moment and then continued on.

“Loki, I do feel this will be far more beneficial for you than a life confined to this cell. Yes, you have committed terrible crimes, but you are still my son, and I have a feeling that this might help you realize your potential. As I said before, it will be your duty to care for this young woman and you just might discover some things that you did not expect to find.” Frigga‘s smile grew. “You may find it hard to dislike her. Heimdall tells me she is kind-hearted and quite clever.”

Loki sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, ignoring Frigga’s last statement. 

“Witch or not, she is Midgardian. I suppose I will not have to deal with her for very long, seeing as their lives are so fleeting in comparison to ours.”

“There are ways around that,” replied Frigga, but she declined to elaborate.

Loki snorted and shook his head.

“We shall see what happens.” 

Frigga flashed a smirk at him with her last comment and before he could respond, her astral form faded before his eyes, leaving him alone once more. 

~~~~~~

Across the city, Thor arrived at the observatory at the end of the Bifrost bridge, as his father had asked him to do. Gripping Mjolnir tightly, he strode inside.

“Hello Heimdall, has there been news from Midgard?” 

“No, not yet, although it will not be long now,” replied Heimdall, his golden eyes gazing at the stars beyond the observatory. 

“She is quite fascinating, this young mortal. In addition to her magic, she possesses a strength and hope that is not as common amongst the rest of her kind, that I can see. Remarkable, given the current state of her world.”

“She will need all the strength she has to deal with my brother,” Thor replied with a small laugh. 

Turning from Heimdall to face the same stars, he took a more serious tone. 

“I will admit, this sort of arrangement was not quite what I had in mind when I spoke to Mother of her father’s appeal. What do you think, Heimdall?” 

“I think it is not for me to decide. The Allfather has spoken, he has decided what is best and I am bound by duty to carry out his wishes.”

“Yes, but do you think this is a wise choice? I do worry for the girl..” 

“Oh I think you needn’t worry. You underestimate this mortal,” Heimdall said with a cryptic smile. 

From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Bifrost sword beginning to glow. 

“Ah, they call upon us now. It is time for you to go,” he said to Thor, turning to ascend the steps in the center of the room. 

He turned the sword in its place to awaken the Bifrost, and the outer walls of the observatory came to life. The large archway before them, filled with the night sky moments before, was now filling with the bright light of the Bifrost. With one last look to his old friend, Thor walked purposefully into the light that would take him to Earth.

~~~~~~

Back on Earth, in the Forest of Dean, Luna and Xenophilius were discussing what Karl Mordo had just informed them. Xenophilius, knowing that this was his last chance at keeping his daughter from Voldemort’s law, was assuring Luna that all would be well, while trying to hold himself together. The gravity of the situation had fully sunk in for him, and he knew that this was their best hope, and Luna’s best chance at a better life.

“Luna, I know that this might not seem to be much of an alternative, but please trust me. I believe this to be our best opportunity, and in truth, our only opportunity. It is my duty as your father to protect you, and I can no longer protect you here. Please my love, you must go. There will not be another chance before they come for you.”

Luna lowered her eyes and chewed her lip as she tried to process this new information. Either way, she had not much choice. She could either stay here, where she would surely be assigned a cruel and unyielding husband, forced to submit to the dark laws, and probably not ever see her father again. Or, she could go to this new realm that she knew nothing about, marry into royalty, hoping for the best, and sadly never see her father again. It was an impossible choice. Luna looked up at her father, her eyes beginning to burn with fresh tears. In the end, her father’s pleading tone and the desperation she saw in his eyes, made her decision for her. Her chest tightened and she swallowed hard. 

“Of course I trust you Father..” she said softly, “and so I will go, if this is what you feel is best.” Her bottom lip trembled and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

Xenophilius pulled his only daughter into an embrace as his own eyes filled with tears. He kissed the top of her head and murmured against her hair. 

“Yes love, this is it. This is our last hope.” 

Luna pulled away and hastily wiped the tears from her face. She nodded at her father and then withdrew the locket from her still-clenched hand and fastened it around her neck. She tucked it safely beneath her robes and gathered up her rucksack, which held all of her most precious possessions and just a few changes of clothing. She’d used an Undetectable Extension Charm in order to also fit in some of her books, and a few essential potions and tonics. She hoped the charm would hold across the realms. This brought to her mind another extremely important thought.

She turned to approach Mordo, who had been standing several yards away to give them privacy to talk.

“Tell me Mr. Mordo, do you know, will I be able to practice magic in this new realm?”

“Oh yes,” he replied, coming closer. 

“In fact, they embrace magic on Asgard. It is far more woven into their society than its existence here is. You will be able to practice your magic more freely, I imagine.”

“That is a relief,” she said. “I would hate to have to hide that part of myself.”

“I don’t mean to press you Luna, but we haven’t much time. Have you made your decision?” 

Luna took a deep breath and straightened her spine. She looked up at the man before her, then to her father, before replying, “Yes, I have. I accept this most gracious offer, and I will go.” Her voice trembled slightly, but she knew what she had to do. 

“Very well,” he said, “I shall call upon your escort. I am not sure who they will send, but as soon as they arrive, I will be going as I have some other business to attend to.”

“I truly cannot thank you and your Sorcerer Supreme enough for your part in helping us,” said Xenophilius.

“It has been my pleasure,” said Mordo politely. “We should move to the edge of the clearing. You will want to stand back.” He gestured for them to follow him to the edge of the tree line.

When they had reached the trees and both Xenophilius and Luna were standing safely behind him, Mordo turned his face upwards to the sky and shouted.

“Heimdall! We call upon you from Midgard; we are ready, please send King Odin’s representative!”

The sky rumbled in response, and before their eyes, the clearing exploded into a bright burst of light that seemed to scorch the ground beneath it. Luna dropped her rucksack to bring her hands to face to shield her eyes. The three of them braced themselves against the blinding light, and as quickly as the light burst into their world, it disappeared. In its place stood a very tall, muscular man with long blonde hair, dressed in leather and armor, and carrying a rather large hammer. Luna would have been frightened, as the man was nearly twice her size, but he had very kind eyes, a similar blue to her own. Among her many gifts, she was able to judge character very well and sense the feelings of others when she concentrated. She did not perceive him to be threatening in any way. Karl Mordo seemed quite surprised to see this man, but not afraid. Xenophilius however, was quite stunned by his appearance. Mordo spoke first, stepping towards the new arrival.

“Thor Odinson.. I admit I did not expect your father to send you. I fully expected a ranking member of the guard, or perhaps one of the Warriors Three. The Ancient One likely saw your arrival, but I cannot see into the future as she does.” 

“Ah well, Father felt I was the best man for the job,” he said rather proudly. A smile spread across his face. He then extended his hand toward Mordo. 

“You must be Karl Mordo, Heimdall has told me of you and your Sorcerer Supreme. I was unaware that Midgard had wizards.”

While the two men had exchanged words, the gears in Luna’s mind had been turning. 

‘Odinson.. that must mean the son of King Odin.. I suppose he must be the one I am to marry.’ 

It was not an unappealing idea, not in the least. He wasn’t exactly her type.. he was nearly twice her size and seemed a much more physical being, but he seemed to have a kind disposition and he was rather good-looking, if she admitted it. How in the world was he not already involved with someone else? She decided to table that question for a later time, as he had now turned his attention to her.

“You must be Luna, Mother and I have heard much about you from Heimdall.” 

He extended his hand to her and when she took it, rather than shaking it, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on the back of her outstretched hand. She was quite impressed. How many men could you find nowadays who would be so chivalrous? If the rest of the Asgardians were as polite, then she liked them very much already. She was a bit confused though. Who was Heimdall? She did not recall ever meeting anyone by that name.

Her confusion must have been evident on her face, because Thor quickly explained.

“Heimdall is the keeper of the Bifrost, by which I traveled here today. He sees all, he keeps watch on all of the nine realms. He is the one who intercepted your appeal for assistance across the realms by the Ancient One.”

At the mention of the Ancient One, Karl Mordo chose this moment to interject.

“Yes, and you could say that the Ancient One keeps watch on our realm, which is how she knew of Heimdall and how to contact him. My duties now call me elsewhere. If you are alright to continue this exchange without me, I will be going. Luna, Xenophilius, it was a pleasure being able to assist you, and I wish you the best. Thor, please give our regards to Heimdall and thanks to your mother and father.”

He gave a curt nod to all of them, turned and opened a portal using the golden sparks, and disappeared into what appeared to be a city, closing the portal behind him. This left Thor, Luna, and Xenophilius alone in the Forest of Dean. 

Stepping forward, Xenophilius cleared his throat. He could sense Luna was at ease around this very large man, which in turn put him at ease; he trusted her judgement. He looked up at Thor, extending his hand to shake. 

“I am Luna’s father, Xenophilius. Please thank your father, King Odin, for me. I am eternally grateful for his willingness to bring Luna to Asgard. I do not doubt that she will find happiness with you, in time.” 

Like Luna, Xenophilius assumed that this son of Odin was the man to whom she was betrothed. Having no knowledge of Asgard, neither father nor daughter had any reason to believe otherwise. The only one oblivious to their assumptions was Thor, who could be a bit thick sometimes. 

Xenophilius turned to Luna with a sad smile. 

“My love, it is time for me to return home, and time for you to go.” 

He pulled Luna into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you Luna, never forget that,” he whispered into her hair.

Luna pulled away from the embrace, stood on her toes, and brought her lips to his cheek to kiss him, resting her cheek against his for a moment.

“I love you too Father. I will miss you terribly. I will never forget what you have done for me. Mother would be so proud...” 

She drew away and faced him once more.

“Perhaps someday I will be able to see you again,” she said with a hopeful smile.

“Yes my love, perhaps,” he said sadly. 

He knew full well he would not see her again, but refused to make her aware of this knowledge, hiding it amongst the sadness of goodbye. 

Luna gathered up her rucksack once more, and slung it over her shoulder. She reached for her father’s hand and squeezed it tightly. She turned to Thor.

“I am ready when you are.” 

Giving her father’s hand one last squeeze, she then let it go and stepped forward. Thor looked to Xenophilius and spoke to him.

“I promise we will take care of Luna. I give you my word she will be safe.”

Xenophilius swallowed hard and simply nodded, words failing him. 

Thor looked down at Luna, “You have never traveled using the Bifrost before. You will want to hold onto me, tightly.” 

She nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him. Not surprisingly, she could not fit her arms completely around him. He lifted Mjolnir with one arm, and wrapped the other around Luna. 

“Heimdall, when you are ready!” 

He shouted to the night sky and the same bright light exploded all around them. Luna was able to look at her father one final time just before the light hid him from view and she was pulled violently off her feet. It was rather like Disapparating, just more forceful. She tightened her grip on Thor. A rainbow of bright colors was all around them, and she blinked against the rush of wind that pulled them higher and higher. Finally, she felt solid ground beneath her feet. Thor took her by the arm and they walked forward into the light, which began to fade around them, revealing a large golden room, unlike anything she had ever seen. A tall, dark man with vibrant golden eyes smiled at her from where he stood, holding a large sword by its hilt. ‘

This must be Heimdall,’ she thought. No sooner had she thought this, he spoke to her.

“Welcome to Asgard, Luna Lovegood.”


	3. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my alpha, jenniseiblack! I was working right down to the wire on the first 3 chapters, and I didn’t have enough time to get them beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Far below the surface, Loki was still confined to his cell. He was sitting on a ledge reading, although he’d read the same sentence four times already. It was impossible to concentrate, and extremely difficult to keep up the outward impression that he was unbothered by all of this. He felt humiliated and belittled. King or not, who did Odin think he was, to trade him like livestock? In his opinion, this arrangement was worse than spending the rest of his life in this cell. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard, coming to collect him. Apparently Thor had returned to Asgard with the Midgardian. Loki rose from the ledge and laid his book aside, walking to the edge of the cell, hands outstretched, ready to be shackled. The guard only bound his wrists, and did not bother with the rest of it, which would be normal for transport. No other guards joined them as they made their way out of the dungeons. Loki figured it was because it would not do, to have this Midgardian spot him fully chained and accompanied by an entire entourage of guards. He would be willing to bet that she had no idea she was betrothed to a criminal. He shook his head. Odin had certainly outdone himself this time. 

He was still a bit irritated with Frigga as well, although he could not be completely angry with his mother. She was the one person who truly cared for him, but he could not understand why she thought he needed a companion. He was perfectly fine on his own, he did not have time for such trivial and shallow things. That might suit Thor, but it certainly did not suit him. 

As they entered the great hall, he did not see Thor anywhere. Loki was relieved to at least be the first to arrive. He only saw Frigga, standing at the base of the steps near Odin, rather than next to him at the throne. As he and the guard came closer, Odin addressed the guard, had him remove Loki’s restraints, and dismissed him from the hall. 

“I am sure you know why you have been summoned here, Loki.”

“Yes, but where is the Midgardian? I see no one else.” Loki spread his arms and exaggerated looking around, in an effort to be purposely insolent.

It was Frigga who spoke then.

“She will be here shortly, with your brother. We brought you here first, to discuss with you the limitations of your arrangement.”

“Limitations?”

“Yes, obviously you will be restricted as you are still a prisoner here,” said Odin from his place on the throne. “You will not leave the palace without supervision. You and the girl are to be given a series of rooms, they have all been swept of any weapons or objects that could otherwise be used as weapons. You will have no access to weapons of any kind. Your magic will be bound and limited as well, so you may not use it to escape or do any sort of damage. You will treat Luna with respect. She is now a citizen of Asgard, and regardless of your feelings, you will at least be civil to her. Do I make myself clear?” Odin peered down at him from the throne. 

“Is that all?,” asked Loki, running a hand through his hair. 

His interest was piqued slightly. It was the first time that anyone had mentioned the girl’s name to him. Luna. It was actually quite a lovely name. Perhaps there was a chance that she would at least be tolerable.

“That is all.. for now.” 

Odin’s list of restrictions now complete, Frigga motioned for her son to come and stand next to her. He obliged, and she took his arm. 

“I have prepared several rooms for you both, including refreshing your old chambers. Hers will be next to yours, until the ceremony, and as long as you wish it to be that way.” 

No longer as irritated with her, he turned to face her.

“Thank you mother, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed.” 

“Ah, they are here.” Odin rose from the throne.

Suddenly struck with a small fear of what he might find, Loki turned around slowly. He needn’t have worried, he was pleasantly surprised at the sight he beheld, although he did his best to conceal this. 

Her beauty was undeniable; long silvery blonde hair swept over one shoulder in a loose braid, with bright sparkling blue eyes, glowing skin, and a slender figure. Trailing behind Thor, her curious eyes were roaming all around the hall, taking everything in. When her eyes found his, she smiled warmly, although he noticed she did the same to Frigga. 

She seemed in awe of Odin, or of the throne at least. As they came to a halt, she sank into a deep curtsy before him.

“Rise, my child,” said Odin, gesturing for her to do so. 

She spoke, and her soft voice had an almost musical quality to it.

“Great King, my father and I both cannot thank you enough for your kindness. You have saved me from a dark fate. I only hope that I can find my place here, and be a good wife to your son.” She looked up at Thor, standing next to her, who gave her a very confused smile in response.

“Oh ho, no my dear, it is not Thor you are promised to.” 

Odin laughed slightly, causing Loki to roll his eyes in irritation. Odin laughing at someone else’s expense was nothing new.

Luna wrinkled her brows in confusion. Gesturing over to Loki, Odin clarified it for her.

“Child, you are promised to my younger son, Loki.”

She turned her head to follow the king’s outstretched arm, and her bright blue eyes met Loki’s deep green ones. She gave him a small smile, but with confusion still evident in her demeanor. If she was afraid of him at all, she was doing an excellent job of hiding it, he thought to himself. He returned her smile with a curt, polite one, but kept his face stoic for the most part. It was Frigga who spoke next, as she walked towards Luna with a smile and outstretched arms.

“I am Frigga, Odin’s better half and mother to these two. We are glad to welcome you here.”

She wrapped Luna in a brief hug. Luna sensed a great deal of motherly affection from Frigga, and she was certain they would get along just fine.

“Thank you, Queen Frigga…”

“No no, just Frigga, please.”

Luna smiled. Yes, she liked these people already. She sensed no malice or ill will, but as she concentrated on feeling out the emotions of those around her, she picked up on a crushing feeling of loneliness. She did not have enough time to focus on who was emanating such a feeling, for as quickly as she felt it, it disappeared, concealed as if it had never even been there. She resolved to seek it out the next time she felt it. Perhaps she could help. She knew what it was like to feel lonely…

“Dear girl, you look exhausted! I can show you to your rooms, you must be in need of rest.”

Frigga’s words drew Luna from her thoughts. She was indeed tired, and she hadn’t realized just how much. Her rucksack felt heavy on her shoulder; she hadn’t put it down since the Forest of Dean. 

“Yes, that would actually be quite nice. Wait, did you say rooms? More than one?”

“Yes dear, and each one serves a purpose, I assure you.”

Luna was stunned. She’d grown up in a small, modest house, and while Hogwarts had been quite grand, she’d lived in a dormitory with several other girls, and shared a common room with all of Ravenclaw House. It would take some getting used to, having more than one room for herself. Well, not entirely to herself she supposed, as she remembered why she was there. 

She lifted her eyes to find Loki quietly observing her. He hadn’t spoken a word to her, he was the only one who hadn’t. She tried to feel out his emotions but he was rather impassive. Her first thought was that perhaps he was just shy, but then her intuition told her otherwise. He appeared dark and brooding, but there was something else there too, just below the surface. No, there was more to him than met the eye. 

“Hello,” she said softly, with a gentle smile. 

She rather liked the deep green color of his eyes.

He responded with an even-toned ‘Hello,’ but offered nothing more other than a tight-lipped smile and the slightest flash of interest across his face. It was so subtle, that she would have missed it if she wasn’t paying close attention. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder.

“Let me take you to get some rest dear. You will have plenty of time to get to know each other.” 

Frigga winked and gave the both of them a sly smile. For the second time that evening, Loki rolled his eyes. His mother seemed quite pleased with herself. The difference between her intentions and Odin’s though, is that he knew she meant well. He could never be sure about Odin’s intentions, not since he’d discovered that he had lied to him his entire life.

Luna looked around. She was more than ready for some rest, but she didn’t want to leave the hall without thanking everyone again. She turned to face Odin and Thor.

“Thank you again, for your kindness and for your generosity. Thor, it was so very nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to meet you too Luna, I look forward to getting to know you better.” 

She smiled and let Frigga take her by the arm to lead her from the hall. Frigga motioned to Loki to follow them. He trailed along quietly behind them, half listening to their conversation and half absorbed in his own thoughts. When they stopped ahead of him, he realized they were just outside his chambers. Of course, Frigga had given Luna the rooms directly across the hall from his own. While his overlooked the gardens, hers would overlook the expanse of Asgard, from the palace to the Bifrost Bridge.

Frigga was just explaining this to Luna, so Loki took the opportunity to interject. He found himself slightly mesmerized when she turned her bright blue eyes upon him, but he maintained his even tone when he spoke to her.

“If you don’t mind, I am also tired, and would like to get some rest. As my mother said, there will be time enough to get to know each other later. If you would like, tomorrow I can show you the library. It is one of my favorite places here. Well, I bid you goodnight.”

He leaned towards his mother to place a tender kiss goodnight on her cheek. Frigga smiled at her son and returned the gesture. 

“Oh! Well, goodnight then. Yes, I would like that very much, I do enjoy reading. I brought some of my own books from home, but I would very much like to explore an Asgardian library.” 

Luna smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back, then turned to retreat into his room before she could disarm him any further. It was an odd thing, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it.

“Now then, let me show you your chambers dear,” said Frigga, as she turned and opened the door behind them. 

Luna was taken by surprise when she stepped into the large room, which by her estimation, was probably the size of the entire Ravenclaw common room and then some. She stood for a moment, taking it all in. On one side of the room was the largest bed she had ever seen, covered in very cozy looking blankets and fluffy pillows. Opposite the bed was a stone fireplace, with a roaring fire crackling and dancing in it, providing a delicious, comforting warmth to the room. On the other side of the fireplace was an open doorway, leading out onto a stone balcony.

She could see the waters of Asgard just beyond the balcony. She dropped her rucksack to the floor beside her. As she stepped closer to get a better look, something else caught her eye. Another doorway along the other wall, leading into one of the largest bathrooms she had ever laid eyes on, save for the Prefects’ Bathroom at Hogwarts. A huge pool filled most of the room, which she assumed took the place of a simple bathtub here. 

“This is absolutely amazing!” Luna beamed at Frigga, who smiled broadly in return and stepped closer.

“I am so glad you seem to like it. I had it decorated and prepared for your arrival.” She took Luna’s hands in hers. “It will be so lovely to have a daughter to dote on.” 

She chuckled, “Someone has to keep these men in check! Now, I will leave you to get settled and get some sleep. We are happy to have you here Luna.”

“Thank you so much for your kindness, I am forever in your debt.”

“No child, you have no debts with us. I think you will fit in quite nicely here on Asgard, and I have a feeling you will find happiness.” She smiled knowingly, and left Luna alone in her new chambers.

Luna crossed the room and stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking Asgard. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the ledge and let the soft breeze brush across her face and comb through the loose silvery blonde curls that had worked their way out of her braid. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of her new home. Salt from the sea, and an earthy forest smell.

She turned and walked back inside, noticing yet another doorway on the other side of the room, beyond it a dazzling array of colors. As she walked towards it, her jaw dropped a bit as she realized the colors were all items of clothing. It was a large dressing room, with clothes lining 3 of its walls, and an open area in the center. The fourth wall held a full length mirror, a chest of drawers, and a folded screen, presumably for privacy when she got dressed, since the dressing room had no door. She was stunned as she ran her hand over one wall of various soft and smooth fabrics. Never had she had this much clothing. 

Stifling a sudden yawn, she remembered how tired she was. She walked back out into the main room and picked up her rucksack where she had dropped it. She lifted it onto the bed, also marveling at the softness of the blankets and furs piled onto it. She selected a simple oversized sleep-tunic from her bag, along with several toiletries, and carried these into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

When she was ready, she walked across the room, blowing out the lit candles, but leaving the fire to burn itself down to the embers. She pulled back the blankets and climbed into the luxurious bed. She had never felt such soft sheets in all her life. Her eyelids heavy, she pulled the blankets up around her and settled on her left side, curling her legs up towards her chest and hugging the soft pillow against her head. She was asleep in minutes, dreaming of her father and the day’s events. 

~~~~~~

While Luna was settling in on Asgard, Xenophilius had returned to an empty home after sending his only daughter away to what he hoped was a safer and better life. The silence was deafening. While he reminded himself that he had done the right thing, made the right choice, still he felt so much pain. He had not lost her, not really, but he would never see her again, of that he was certain. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. He would not risk her safety. He knew what he had to do. 

He put on a kettle of tea and made himself a sleeping draught, the latter of which he would need after the magic he was about to perform. Xenophilius settled into his armchair, took a deep breath, and grasped his wand. He focused hard on all of the memories he had of planning, arranging, and carrying out Luna’s escape; all of the memories he now needed to purge from his mind forever. When he was done, he would have no memory of where Luna had gone. She would be safe this way. It was the only way to be sure… He closed his eyes and brought his wand to his temple. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered, “Obliviate.”


End file.
